Fixing the Future
by SPN221B
Summary: When Halt finds out that bullies have been hurting his apprentice, he must find a way to help Will and stop these bullies. But is he able to save Will before to much damage is done? Or his apprentice already long gone? And if Halt can save Will, what's to become of the bullies? Sometimes to fix the future, you have to give up the most important things in life...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Will was scared. He wasn't sure if he'd make it back to his mentor this time. They had tortured him to the end of the world, is what it felt like. He seriously regretted not telling Halt. Yet, for some reason, he didn't at the same time.

"Remember," Alan, his most recent torturer, hissed. "Tell anyone and your mentor dies."

Pushing him away, Will fell onto some sharp rocks which hurt him even more. The second he knew Alan was gone, he curled up into a ball and cried. He was dirty and his cloak was torn to shreds. He had multiple wounds, some of which were bleeding. Knowing he'd have to go back to Halt at some point, he went to find Tug.

He found Tug. But the sight of Tug was horrific. He was bleeding and had many stab wounds. Even if he did live, he could never be a Ranger horse again.

"Tug... Tug! No Tug! No! Please don't die on me! Please!" the beaten apprentice cried.

But no matter what he tried, it didn't matter. He knew if he didn't get back soon Halt would be furious, but he couldn't leave his horse. He wouldn't. So he stayed there.

Meanwhile, back at the little cabin Will had grown to call his home, a mentor paced back and forth waiting for his apprentice. But after about an hour, he gave up waiting. He was going to look for him.

Will had left a not-so-obvoius trail. It was clear to Halt that he had token great pains to try cover his path. Yet Halt, being Halt, still could follow the trail, even if the going was slow.

It wasn't long before he found his apprentice, covered in dirt and blood. He wasn't doing so well. Halt slid off Abelard and ran towards the boy. He touched Will's shoulder and saw the boy cower in fear, almost hitting Halt in the face. He turned and saw his mentor there, almost instantly collapsed in his arms, crying.

Halt held the boy tight, swearing he would kill whoever did this. "Shh... It's alright. I'm here. No one's going to get you now."

"They, they killed, Tug! They, they killed, killed him!" Will sobbed into Halt cloak.

Halt rubbed the boys back as he pulled an extra cloak from his saddle bag and wrapped it around Will. Then, putting the boy on Abelard, he walked home, with Will crying all the way.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. FYI this will most likely have three to four chapters. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for all of the support! It very much inspired me! Here's the next chapter. Also, the reason I killed Tug will be found out in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few nights were the roughest for Will. He doesn't most of his time in the stable, grooming Abelard till he shone, and making sure that the tack and stable were spotless. Halt didn't try to make the broken apprentice practice or clean the cabin. Right now he was more worried about if he would survive. He early came in, and if it wasn't that Halt brought him food, water, and coffee, the boy would have starved.

Then about six days later, Will was no where to be found. This put Halt in panic mode. As it turned out, Will was merely trying to find Tug, through tears and pain. It more than clear to see that Will's mind was not working correctly at that moment. When Halt found the boy, Will cried, embarrassed with his actions. His mentor though was glad he would at least have something to do with him.

The next morning Halt found the cabin cleaned to perfection. Breakfast was ready and coffee was on. He saw his apprentice, in the stable, once again grooming Abelard.

"Will," Halt said softly, as he knew the boy was going to hate his next words. "You need to stop."

Will didn't look up. "Stop what? Doing chores? Since when don't you want me to do my chores?"

He sounded silently insane and almost dangerous. If Halt didn't know better, he would've thoughten that the boy was about to kill someone. He could now clearly see the crazed look in the apprentice's eyes, and knew it would be wise to proceed with caution.

"You know what I'm talking about. You need to leave the stable. You're going to hurt yourself."

"What would it matter? I'm already hurt! It's not like anyone cares. I'm useless, don't you know? Useless. Yes, that's what I am. Useless." Will said, vengeance clear in his voice.

Suddenly that word sounded perfect for him. Useless. He wasn't able to save his horse. Why try anymore? Why? Halt would surely not care if he just vanished. One less person to worry about. A crazed smile crossed his face as he turned to go put up the curry comb he'd been using.

Will grin became even bigger as he spoke. "But then again, I am a lowly apprentice. Who am I to argue with my mentor?" with that he walked away.

Halt blinked at what he had just witnessed. That was a first. Since when did Will do as he was told? And in his state of mind? Something was very wrong here. He walked as his apprentice walked to the cabin. He wasn't sure whether to be glad or suspicious or the smile Will was wearing. He hadn't smiled once since Tug had died. And as the door to the cabin slammed closed, Halt made a mental note to watch the boy very closely.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really short chapter, but when inspiration strikes, you just have to write! This chapter was inspired by Jason Gray's song, Sparrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

The smell of fire awoke Halt that night. He jumped out of the and looked outside, just to find the stable on fire. He saw four figures running and one inside the burning structure. And from what he could tell that figure was none other than Will.

It an instant Halt was out of the cabin and in the burning building. Sure enough, Will was there, trying to get out his mentor's horse. Abelard was refusing to move till he saw Halt and then he ran.

"Will! Come on! I got him!" Halt shouted, fearing for the apprentice.

Will ran towards the exit, but was two seconds to slow. A beam came down and blocked the only way out. Halt tried stay calm, but the horror of this all was just to much! Will looked at his mentor with trusting eyes.

The boy blinked back some tears, trying to stay strong. "Halt..." he croaked. "It was Alan. He killed Tug along with the rest of his gang. He was trying to make a point. I'm sorry."

"Will. No. It's not your fault. I should've..." the Ranger started but was cut off.

"No! This is my fault! I was weak! I was useless! I failed you!"

The boy sank to his knees, crying. Halt let go of his horse and tries to reach the boy. But he also was two seconds to late. Because at that moment, the building collapsed on him and Will.

His eyes grew wide. He screamed. He yelled. He cried his apprentice's name. But it was to late. Will was gone. Forever. Never to be seen again. And, Halt thought grimly. And he spent his last few minutes in regret.

Halt's eyes filled with anger. He would find whoever did this... And then he would kill them all. Every last one. He refused to let his apprentice's death be meaningless. Oh no. He would avenge his apprentice if it was the last thing he did. These people were going to regret they had even known who Halt the Ranger and his apprentice Will was.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please review! See ya soon!**


	4. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
